King Grex
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | The Mighty King Grex Reginald Grex |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Unknown |- | Species/Race: | Thornosaur |- | Height: | 1.6 meters |- | Weight: | 125 pounds |- | Hair Color: | None |- | Eye Color: | Black |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | None |- | Current Status: | Deceased |- | Location: | Castle Grex |- | Allies: | Moki Shelldon Snaptrap |- | Enemies: | Goop Bing Draclo Princess Blossom Bronzhilda |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Goop (Series) |- | Voiced by: | Justin Wolfe |- | Appears in: | Goop's World Goop's World 2 Goop: Full Throttle Goop and Grex Minion Warfare Goop's Big World Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon |} King Reginald Grex, more commonly known simply as King Grex, is a yellow Thornosaur created and voiced by Justin Wolfe and the main antagonist of the Goop series. He is always seen wearing a bronze/golden crown with a red diamond on it, as well as wielding a golden scepter with a red jewel in the tip. King Grex makes his debut appearance in Goop's World, kidnapping Princess Blossom in an attempt to rule the world. He is eventually defeated by Goop. King Grex has changed somewhat since his original incarnation. In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex attacked and ransacked Goop's village, causing Goop to rebell. The Legacy of King Grex *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' *''Goop and Grex'' *''Minion Warfare'' *''Goop's Big World'' *''Minion Warfare 2: Warmageddon'' Name origin King Grex's name is derived from the Latin rex, meaning "king". Then, the letter "G", the first letter of Goop's name, was added to the beginning. Appearance King Grex is a 5-foot yellow dinosaur. He has 4 clawed fingers on each hand and 3 clawed toes on each foot. He has a long tail tipped with a "brush" of spikes and he has another "brush" of spikes on his head. He usually wears a large golden crown with 5 spikes on it, orbs that tip each spike, and a red jewel. He's also seen carrying a golden scepter with a large red jewel encrusted within it. He has a red cape that he wears; it is pinned around his neck by a small Magic Opal. He also has a thin gray mustache. From Goop's World 2 and onwards, Grex is a glowing green ghost that is possessing a robotic version of his old body. Personality King Grex is an extremely megalomaniacal creature who only wishes to take over the Gooptar Kingdom and the planet Gooptonia. He is constantly shown to be selfish, self-centered, and very proud of himself. Despite not really being a king, he insists on claiming his royal lineage. He is a horrible and abusive boss to his Minions, beating them whenever they inevitably screw up. King Grex could easily be described as a large ham, constantly shouting at the top of his lungs in anger in his trademark British accent. He is extremely boastful and shallow, claiming to be the most powerful being in the world. He is also extremely persistent, never giving up on his nefarious quest. Relationships to Other Characters *'Goop': Goop and Grex are bitter worst enemies. Grex is always kidnapping Princess Blossom and taking over the kingdom, until Goop defeats him. They hate eachother, but realize that, without eachother, their lives have no meaning whatsoever (since Goop's purpose in life to vanquish the forces of evil). *'Princess Blossom': Grex is understandably Blossom's least favorite person in the world. He is always kidnapping her to harness her power over the Magic Opals, and he's always trying to destroy her boyfriend Goop. She can be very snarky and sarcastic towards her, much to her amusement and his anger. She is aware that her power over the Magic Opals is what Grex needs, and will never relinquish it to him, no matter what. *'Draclo': Draclo is the character who Grex hates the most after Goop, due to his large size, breath powers, and flight ability. *'Bing': Due to Bing's cowardly and nerdy nature, Grex does not really see Bing as a potential threat, and instead focuses his hatred towards Goop and Draclo. *'Tawnya': Tawnya has a stern hatred for King Grex, as he kidnapped her best friend. *'Moki and Shelldon': King Grex is incredibly hostile towards his two henchman and takes pride in seeing them cower in fear. He routinely beats them with his scepter, and is quick to blame them for the failure of his schemes, regardless of whether or not it is actually their fault. Abilities King Grex wields a magic scepter that grants him immense powers. These includes firing magic rockets, homing blasts, and conjuring Minions. He is shown to be rather intelligent, having built large machines in order to conquer Gooptonia. However, it is implied that these machines were built by Moki and Shelldon. King Grex's physical strength isn't explored much, but he does use his scepter as a melee weapon. In Goop: Full Throttle, King Grex can fire three magical homing rockets. Trivia *In the original draft of Goop's World, King Grex ransacked Goop's village. *King Grex's signature color is Yellow. *King Grex is voiced by Toshiko CEO Justin Wolfe. *King Grex actually appears in more Goop series games than Goop himself does. *King Grex's first name is Reginald. This is not said in-game until Goop and Grex. *King Grex is the only major Toshiko character to have died and still played a major role in the series. *King Grex was originally going to have a deeper voice and no English accent. This was eventually changed to the higher-pitched English accent he currently has. *''Goop and Grex'' is the only one of the three main Goop games in which Grex does not die. *King Grex is the only Goop main villain to die, and the only Toshiko villain to die multiple times. Gallery NewGrex.jpg|Artwork RoboGrex.jpg|Robo-Grex artwork Category:Thornosaurs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Dead Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Insane Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Ghosts Category:Robots Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dinosaurs Category:Royalty Category:Goop's World Characters Category:Goop's World 2 Characters Category:Goop and Grex Characters Category:Goop: Full Throttle Characters Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Goop's World Bosses Category:Goop's World 2 Bosses Category:Goop's Big World Characters Category:Goop's Big World Bosses Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2